


Nott's Type

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [69]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr.Does Nott have a type? Beau's determined to find out.





	Nott's Type

Beau frowned as she watched Nott from across the fire. There was a sucker stick hanging out of her mouth, the candy now long sucked away and the stick covered in teeth marks. “What’s your type?” she asked the goblin.

Jester was sitting beside her, already on her second sucker, and looked up from her bag in interest. Nott frowned at them both, her green face illuminated orange and red. “What? What do you mean?”

“Well, I just… So, you were married, right?”

“Yes, Beau,” she said in a condescending tone. “I was married. Did you forget that we were going to save the man I was married to?”

“Don’t be a bitch about it. You were married and this guy you described, he was kind of a dork. Yeah? No offense.”

“None taken, he was absolutely a dork. That’s part of what I liked about him.”

“That’s my point. You were married to a dork and then you’ve expressed interest… sexual related interest in men like Shakaste and, most recently, an eight foot tall minotaur who’s dick would tear you in half if it got anywhere near you.” Fjord made a noise of distress from his sleeping area a few feet away but just rolled over and pressed the pillow over his ears. “What I don’t get is how they’re in any way similar. Do you have a type or is it just random?”

Nott actually looked thoughtful, like she was considering her answer. “I wouldn’t say I have a type, I guess.”

“I think you do,” Jester interjected. “All the men you’ve expressed interest in have one thing in common.”

Beau raised an eyebrow and turned to her curiously. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Jester grinned. “They all have this voice, yeah? Well, you haven’t heard Yeza speak, Beau, but his voice is kinda on the deeper side and a little gravelly, like yours. Nott’s got a voice fetish.”

Nott grimaced. “I wouldn’t call it a fetish. And I’m not sure…” she paused thoughtfully and then hummed. “Actually, I think you might be right. They all do kinda have that same roughness to their voices. Interesting, I never realized that. I still wouldn’t call it a fetish, though.”

“It’s just your type,” Beau said. “You like deep, rough voices. Hey, were attracted to me as a male tiefling? I had that same sorta voice.”

“You know, a little bit, I’m not gonna lie.”


End file.
